Lisa Brilliant
Lisa Brilliant is the wife of Samurai Goroh as well as a member of his bandit group. She is the older sister of Antonio Guster. The following information is based on the Anime Timeline of F-Zero. Much like her husband, Lisa Brilliant is a woman who is known for her criminal activities. The fact that her husband and younger brother are engaged in a feud has often put her in the middle of their conflicts. She's known for using her looks to take advantage of men, such as with the case with Jack Levin. She appears in both F-Zero: GP Legend and F-Zero Climax. In the story mode for GP Legend, Lisa starts out in a race in the Grand Prix. Though she wins the race, the curving in her ship suddenly is messed up and she crashes, causing her to lose her memory. She's soon greeted by Goroh, who is furious about being poisoned. After their race, Goroh realizes Lisa has lost her memory, but is too busy finding an antidote for his poison to be able to help her. She runs into Antonio Guster who, after realizing she has amnesia, decides to take advantage of her by turning her on Goroh. However after she beats him in a race, he decides that maybe she's a little too tough and backs out. She runs into Zoda who claims to know who she is and can give her back her memory - but only if she beats him. After their race, he recants on his deal, but is interrupted by Black Shadow who claims to possess Lisa's memory. He issues a challenge to her - he'll restore her memory if she beats him, otherwise, she becomes his servant. Ultimately Lisa wins the race against him and Black Shadow escapes. She's surprised to find Captain Falcon waiting and declares that Goroh will get mad if he sees her - then realizes her memory is back. She then remembers that she loaned Goroh a chunk of money and that she needs to make sure she gets it back. In Lap 25, it's revealed that her ship is the Excellent Queen. It consists the color pink which was said to have her lucky color. Heck, the Fire Stingray was designed by her. Her machine was colored green because it was Goroh's favorite color when she returned to him. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Lisa was first seen with Goroh and their son as they stole the Mighty Hurricane and Typhoon. Tinsel Steelus, Leon, Beastman, Gomar & Shioh, Draq, and Roger Buster chased them to Red Canyon. They were captured till Falcon challenged them to a death race. Lisa took on Tinsel, though the heroes won. Lisa does, however, approve Rick Wheeler as her husband's disciple, though. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thieves Category:Pilots Category:Husband and Wife Category:Mother of Villain Category:Sister of Villain Category:Green haired Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lisa Ortiz Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe